the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Brat
Brat is the Overlord of the district of Bader Field in Gold Coast City. She is also the leader of the the all-female team known as the B-Girls. Before she was an Overlord Brat had earned quite a reputation for herself as a brutal but excellent criminal mastermind. There was never any question that Brat would have eventually been named an Overlord by Mastermind, but Bitter Pill beat the lord of The Advent to the punch. Origin Erica Haddonfield was born the younger of two sisters to the influential Haddonfield family in Millennium City's North Hills district. Erica lived in the shadow of Samantha, being largely ignored as her older sister was held in the limelight as the pretty one, the intelligent one, and the gifted one. Erica grew up under a cloud of bitterness and resentment, silently promising herself that someday, her parents would pay. Someday, Samantha would pay. To hell with them, she would constantly tell herself. To hell with the whole damn world. Erica tried to hide her pain by running with the wrong crowd, committing petty crimes and turning to drugs. It was likely her addiction to painkillers that both sparked but suppressed her latent mutant abilities. Where most mutant powers surface at the onset of puberty Erica's didn't surface until she was almost 17 years old. With the coming of her abilities came a newfound sense of freedom, but even still her crimes remained pretty low-key until be sheer chance she was at a dance club peddling her wares when she met Jessie Abrahms. Bitter Pill was quick to recognize not only Erica's power but her brilliant tactical mind. She invited Erica to join the B-Girls. Erica did with only minor thought given to the idea of a costumed super-criminal. She adopted the name Brat, finding it a fitting self-depreciating joke. As the fifth member of the B-Girls Erica relished her powers and felt such thrills with successful bank robberies and pounding some superheroes into mush. It was largely because of Erica's tactical brilliance that the B-Girl's were so successful as a team. Bubblegum's defection brought the fun crumbling down around Erica's ears. When Bitter Pill was arrested Erica was quick to take the reigns of the B-Girls. She instituted the reforms that held the Girls together and sent Bully and Byte out to recruit more Girls. With the B-Girls firmly under Brat's control the entire team did a complete reversal. The B-Girls were never as successful as a group then they were with Brat holding the torch. When Bitter Pill was named the Overlord of Gold Coast City and offered Overlord positions to Bully, Byte, and herself Erica quick to accept the position and the authority of an Overlord. As the Overlord of Bader Field it is Brat's responsibility to ensure that criminal activities and proceeds remain low key so that tourism won't be affected and she does a spectacular job. In addition to her duties as an Overlord, Brat continues to lead the B-Girls. Brat's most infamous crime to date is the torture and murder of her parents and the supposed murder of her sister. Gold Coast City's law enforcement knows that Brat was responsible for the death of the elder Haddonfields owing the the unique signature her energy powers produce. Samantha Haddonfield went missing on the same day, and is presumed dead. The Overlord Brat Brat is a beautiful 22 year old woman whom stands five feet six inches tall and weighs 118 pounds. As Brat, she wears a purple bodysuit with armor plating that is more form than function. Outside of her criminal identity Erica prefers dressing down in order to avoid catching too much attention. Hoodies and yoga pants are her preferred styles. She suffers from an addiction to the narcotic painkiller Oxycodone. Brat is a powerful genetic mutant whom is able to invoke and control an unknown form of concussive energy. Those that have studied her powers agree that she has the psychic ability to open small portals to an extra-dimensional plane; these portals appear on the palms of her hands and in her eyes; which is where the energy comes from. Brat is able to direct this energy from both hands and her eyes. Because her optic blasts fire wherever she is looking she almost never misses her target. Brat's energy conjuring appears as bolts of concussive force from the palms of both of her hands, from her eyes, or from both at once. The energy she produces packs an incredible concussive punch; it will send eighteen wheeler trucks rolling end over end. In addition to simple blasts Brat can form her blasts into wide angle bursts and machine-gun like blasts to strike a single foe multiple times. She has been observed to use her blasts to deflect heavy items that are flung at her. Brat can also contain the energy she produces as spheres around both hands. When she physically punches a foe, the additional energy force can knock her enemy backwards dozens of feet. As well as offense, Brat can use her energy control defensively. She can use it to form energy screens and walls that absorb incoming attacks and protect her from harm. She can also expand the contained energy spheres around her hands to create hand-held shields. A common fighting tactic is for her to use both hands to deflect incoming aggression whilst blasting away with her optic beams. The energy Brat produces can also be put to utilitarian use; she is capable of directing the blasts downward or behind her which results in jumps of hundreds of feet into the air or lengthwise. Brat is a brilliant tactician and leader. When preparing to undertake a mission either alone or with B-Girls she is very careful to spend a lot of time studying whatever target she may be going after, whether it is taking careful notes about a meta-human or thoroughly scouting a location. Once she has the information she needs she is then able to make back-up plans and prepare for contingencies. She speaks English fluently as a native language and is also idiomatically native with Spanish. Baking is her passion. Using an assumed name and business filings she owns the bakery Cake Flour in Bader Field. Brat is known to have a crush on two members of Heroes Unlimited, Foxfire and Statue. Agents Brat is known to make use of agents, particularly her employees at Cake Flour whom she uses as sources of information. In addition to her personal employees Brat keeps in close contact with the managers of many of the casinos in Bader Field, which she keeps in her pocket by financially supporting the managers' families when they need additional help. Those casino managers and owners that have been uncovered as Brat agents and arrested have universally declared Brat to be very generous with her time and her money, and as a result none of ever been found willing to testify against her or reveal her true name (if they know it). Brat also has a surprisingly good working relationship with Gold Coast City's main under-boss of organized crime, The Concierge. She does not share this solid working relationship with Concierge's main squeeze Casino owing to Casino's jealousy. The most well-known of Brat's agents are, of course, The B-Girls.